


Soulmates

by SPI24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPI24/pseuds/SPI24
Summary: She was in love with Jughead.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> It will contain several chapters.

Archie Andrews was Jughead Jones's best friend.They knew everything about each other.Well,almost everything.  
What they did not know was that they loved the same girl : Betty Cooper.  
Betty Cooper was the perfect girl next door.She was a cheerleader,a very good student and the daughter with whom her parents were proud.  
One day,Betty,Jughead,Archie and Veronica they chose to go to Pop's. Veronica was Betty's best friend.At Pop's they started to know each other better.That's the moment everything changed.  
"Archie told me about your dad,Jug.I'm really sorry"Betty said looking into his beautiful eyes.  
"It's not such a big deal..I knew he would not change"Jughead said being kind of sad.  
"What happened with your father,Jughead?"Veronica asked him.  
"Veronica Lodge!" Archie screamed at her.  
"I was just asking..I'm sorry"  
"It's okay.He's always drunk and doesn't work..my mother and sister moved to Toledo because of him"  
"Jughead,can you take me home,please?" Betty asked him.  
"Of course,Betts" Jughead smiled.  
Archie was so jelous.He could not believe she prrefered Jughead..a strange loner instead of him.  
Archie Andrews was the boy every girl dreamed of.  
Nice body,football player,popular,rich and really beautiful.


End file.
